


Insomniac Side Stories

by BunnyFair



Series: Insomniac Pirates [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempted Murder, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Tags May Change, knife, light threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Collection of one shots/side stories that don't fit in the main sotry 'Insomniac Pirates'! Some may be reworked into the main fic and others will probably stay here otherwise
Relationships: Titus Drautos | Glauca/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Insomniac Pirates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547785





	Insomniac Side Stories

**Author's Note:**

> this is directly after Chapter 3 with alice and titus

Alice stared up at the large man, gripping her skirt tightly. ""No, I'm not. But she's safe and now you're stuck with me!"  


He softly sighed, staring down at her. "No, I'm not stuck with you. You're stuck with me, in a far away land, away from your princess and your friends and your family. You're far from home, deep in the heart of enemy lines, and your response is to yell at the person who kidnapped you and has you in his bed without any way of defending yourself."  


She blinked up at him and flushed, looking around quickly. "Shit."  


He raised an eyebrow before sighing. "Ardyn will want to know about this."  


She straightened up and launched herself forward, practically throwing herself into his chest and grabbing his shoulders. "No! Don't tell him! Please, I'll do anything."  


He raised an eyebrow, grabbing her waist to push her off of him. "You should be more careful how you word that, _princess_. Weaker men would love to take advatange of that."  


She crossed her arms and squirmed, moving back away from him as he continued to stand beside the bed. "Fine, then I take back what I said."  


He rolled his eyes and sat on the bed, leaning over to unlace his boots. She stared at him as he set his boots aside and watched as he began undressing, her cheeks very red by the time he was down to only his pants. She looked away as he turned to lay down and tucked her face down, staring intently at the wall.  


He bit back a small smirk, pushing the blankets aside and watching her move away to the far corner. "If you want me to keep quiet about you not being the princess, then I suggest you take my advice. Don't leave this room, don't make noise, and don't bother me. I need sleep."  


She softly huffed and hugged her knees, glaring at him. "Fine."  


He laid back and yanked the blanket, smirking when she squeaked as she was pulled with it. She squirmed and moved away from him, glaring as he adjusted the blanket over himself. She eyed him as he settled down and stared as he tucked one arm under the pillow, resting his other across his broad, bare chest.  


She tucked her face in her knees and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She glanced around the room and frowned at its' emptiness. There was a small table with a single chair in a corner and a deep tub in another, an obviously unused folded screen leaning against the nearby wall. A wide window stared out over the ocean, two curtains blocking most of the moonlight from entering.  


She rubbed her eyes and twitched at a low snore, eyeing him close. She shifted and carefully shifted, twitching as her bare feet touched the cold stone floor. She shuddered and bit her lip, quietly walking around the bed and kneeling down beside the high boots and folded shirts.  


She twitched at another deep snore and glared up at him before carefully feeling along his boots, patting them down. If he was anything like Cor, then he would certainly have a hidden knife in his boot. And, hopefully, stupid enough to think she wouldn't try anything.  


She grinned widely when her fingers brushed a hidden slit, tugging it open before pulling out the small knife. It was barely longer than her palm was wide, but it would do the trick. Hopefully.  


She swallowed thickly, straightening up carefully. She gripped the hilt tightly and adjusted her grip, lacing her fingers around each other to stop them from shaking. She stared at the mans neck and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.  


Alice yelped as she was suddenly tossed on the bed and gasped when the air was pushed out of her lungs, a heavy weight settling on top of her as her wrists were trapped in one large hand, the knife falling onto the pillow. She gasped softly and Drautos stared at her boredly, letting out a deep sigh.  


"And, what were you going to do with that knife?"  


She swallowed thickly, taking a deep breath when he lifted himself off her slightly. "I'm sorry!"  


He rolled his eyes, taking his arm from her waist to pluck the knife off the pillow. He twirled it expertly between his fingers before lightly pressing the tip to her neck. "Where were you aiming? Here?" He angled it sideways, watching as she tried to sink back further into the bed. "Here?" He slowly moved it down her collar, keeping his eyes on her face as he pressed the tip over her rapidly beating heart. "Or, here?"  


She let out a choked sob and curled her fingers against his hand, tears freely streaming down her face. She shook her head quickly, clenching her eyes shut. He watched as her still-painted lips mouthed rapidly, merely repeating, "I'm sorry."  


He pulled the knife away and tossed it to the floor, hearing it land on his folded shirt. "What would you have done if you were succesful in killing me? There are no ships here for you to take, Ardyn certainly wouldn't allow you to leave, you're too far from your home, and you are alone."  


She bit her lip tightly and shook her head again, trying to squirm away.  


He softly sighed, letting her hands go and moving back, sitting back on his heels. She quickly moved away and curled up against the pillows, wrapping her arms around herself as she buried her face in one of the surprisingly soft lumps. She sobbed into it and he stared at her back before moving.  


She jolted as the bed shifted and peeked up through her fingers, staring as he moved off the bed. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes, watching him as he moved around the room. He walked over to the tub and knelt down, dipping a rag in before wringing it out.  


She shifted slightly and straightened up when he walked over, holding the cloth to her. "Clean your face."  


She leaned back and eyed him, slowly reaching out to take the cloth. He stood still, watching as she tugged the cloth from his open hand before wiping her eyes and cheeks roughly. He turned away and walked around to the foot of the bed, kneeling down to open the chest.  


She watched him and carefully wiped off her makeup, closing one eye at a time to keep one eye on him. He pulled out a plain black shirt and shorts and stood, nudging the chest closed. Setting the folded clothes on the bed, he took a step back before turning to face away.  


She shifted and glanced at the clothes before staring up at him. "What?"  


He glanced over his shoulder at her. "Change, that dress doesn't look particularly comfortable to sleep in. I assume you have a corset on as well?"  


She nodded slightly, carefully moving to slide off the bed. "Yeah. I don't need help though! So, no peeking until I say!"  


He merely held up his hands, turning back to face the wall. She shifted and carefully twisted her arms back, tugging at the laces. She carefully slipped it off and quickly grabbed the black shirt, pulling it on as she let her dress fall to the floor. She tugged the shorts on and kept watching him, leaning against the bed as her balance swayed.  


Sitting on the bed, she shifted, attempting to undo the corset. She softly huffed and glanced at him. "Hey, um, can you, help me? I can't get this undone on my own."  


He turned and walked over to her, stepping over the dress. "Turn."  


She shifted and turned around, sitting cross legged. "No getting handsy!"  


He rolled his eyes, pulling the back of the shirt up to look over the back of the corset. He narrowed his eyes, softly muttering, "Torture device."  


She smiled slightly, nodding as she felt him begin to tug at the knot. "Yeah, it kinda is."  


He continued to tug at it and softly grunted, pulling away to grab the knife off the floor. "I can tell, hold still."  


She stiffened at the cool blade on her spine and held her breath as he dragged it up, sliding it through the ribbon. She shuddered as the tip dragged along her back and closed her eyes, arching out ever so slightly. "Oh."  


He raised an eyebrow, letting the shirt fall back into place before kneeling down to slide the knife back into its' hidden pocket. "Oh?"  


She flushed and tugged the corset off, tossing it on the floor. "Nothing!"  


He eyed her and nudged her dress and corset to the side with his foot, nudging her forward to sit on the bed. "Well, move. I'm tired and this time I am going to sleep and so are you."  


She softly huffed, squeaking when he tugged her to lay back against him. He pressed her back to his chest and held her waist, pulling the blanket back into place as he settled down. She began to squirm and pushed at the arm around her, her blush spreading up to her ears.  


He softly grunted and tightened his grip. "Keep that up and you're going to have another problem on your hands, princess."  


She softly squeaked and straightened out, keeping her hands on his arm. "No!"  


He closed his eyes, resting his head down. "Then be quiet and don't move."  


She softly huffed and glared at the wall as he tucked her against him, laying one of his legs over both of hers. She rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, resting her head down on her pillow. She blinked, lifting her head to stare at her pillow before noticing it was in face in bicep.  


She took a slow, deep breath and rested her head back down as a small yawn escaped her. It was late when she had snuck away from the party in the first place and it was quickly catching up to her. She closed her eyes and loosened her grip, feeling his chest rise and fall as he breathed evenly, his breath hitting the top of her head. He was also impossibly warm and so comfortable.  


She dozed off soon after, holding onto his arm loosely. He cracked open an eye when he felt something damp touch his arm and frowned at the small tear trail. He carefully raised his other hand and brushed his thumb against her cheek. Her tears were different than all the others he had seen; these made something deep in his chest ache.


End file.
